


The Last Thanksgiving - Nov 28, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [15]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Play-Doh Thanksgiving, Memento mori, Nov 28, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: and what it might mean for the worldBased on mark and eef saying it was their last thanksgiving
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Last Thanksgiving - Nov 28, 2020

It’s hard to say if the world got better or worse that day.  
It _was_ one less thing for people to spend their money on, but it was also the loss of a holiday. A time for good cheer, joy, laughter, friends, and family was now gone. It didn’t vanish in an instant of course- a holiday of that size never does. Thanksgiving faded away slowly- like an old man does, losing his wit and charm and everything that makes him him until it all stops.

Perhaps, people didn’t need Thanksgiving anymore. They could spend time with their friends and family, no matter the distance. (Corona had proven that to them) They could find laughter in anything- such is the majesty of humanity. They had other holidays to keep them cheerful, like christmas or halloween or easter or valentines. Maybe they really didn’t need Thanksgiving..

But Thanksgiving kept them grateful- that was the whole point, right? Giving thanks to loved ones or to circumstances or to life. Thanksgiving was at least one moment people looked beyond themselves or their worries, to be grateful for the small things- and the big ones too. It was a time to let people know how much they mean to you, and for them to tell you how much you mean to them. People had traditions, they shared hopes and dreams and happiness.  
And now it was all gone

It really is hard to say which way the world was going when Thanksgiving faded away. It could have been a good thing- perhaps the people were being thankful, giving their thanks away, every day. (or frequent enough not to warrant a holiday for such a thing) That would be excellent for the world, for people to share their joy and thanks that often. One could only hope that that was the way it was.

One could only dread the opposite. That the world had perhaps gotten so cruel, so terrible, so greedy or hateful that a holiday of such joy had faded. People felt no need for it, or maybe they hated the holiday, hated their family, hated the laughter and joy and peace the holiday offered them. Maybe the people hated everything the holiday stood for. That would be especially terrible indeed, for the world to have turned so cold and bitter.

Whichever way it was, you could only hope the world would turn brighter with time. That the loss of Thanksgiving didn’t mean the loss of hope or thankfulness. That everything would turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 422


End file.
